1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light source device, an image display device, a projector, an illumination device, and a monitor device.
2. Related Art
Technology has been proposed that uses a laser light source in a projection type image display device (i.e., a projector) that uses a projection system to project onto a screen colored light that contains image information generated by a spatial light modulation device such as a liquid crystal device.
This technology is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. H11-64789, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2000-162548, and the like.
In a projector, an incidence face of the spatial light modulation device must be illuminated by laser light with uniform illumination distribution.
Therefore, it is important to construct an optical system for illuminating the incidence face of the spatial light modulation device with laser light of uniform distribution.